


Christmas is a warm blanket that my husband stole from our bed

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gifts, M/M, dometic fluff, hunter husbands, small christmas celebration, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Dean and Cas spend Christmas inside being gross domestic Husbands
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Christmas is a warm blanket that my husband stole from our bed

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas

They woke up around ten but didn’t get out of bed until past noon and alarms for medicine intake had repeated themselves. By all means, there was no rush to today, everything had been arranged in the days leading up to it. Floundering through their morning routine Cas was more energetic than his blanket wrapped Husband. Sure, he wasn’t a morning person either, though really it wasn’t even morning anymore, but he was excited about what he’d planned for today.

Most people visit family during the holidays… which isn’t really an option if you’re a Winchester. Sam and Eileen had taken off to spend their first Christmas as a couple somewhere with more fresh air and hiking trails than Lebanon Kansas. They had already exchanged gifts with them before they left, though between him and Dean had had to wait until Christmas morning.

With Dean settled on the couch Cas brought the presents from under the tree. One for each of them, nothing stolen and nothing expensive, those had been the rules. Since un-caffeinated Dean showed no sign of opening his first Cas decided he’d waited long enough. 

The box was rather light and surely he could use his angelic powers to figure out its contents, but being surprised when he opened it was more fun, so he’d learned. It contained a beanie, depicting a cartoonised bee. It was not exactly what he’d been hinting at with his present suggestions, but it was cute.

“It’s perfect for you, right?” Dean asked, a lazy grin on his face. “Will help you keep your unruly hair out of your face,  _ honey _ .” 

Cas could tell that though he was playing it casual and teasing, his husband beamed with affection and was hopeful that he’d like it.

Instead of answering, Cas simply put it on, swiping some stray locks away from his face and tucked under the beanie. He felt ridiculous and kept adjusting it to… well, ease the discomfort.

“Open yours.”

Dean took no time to be gentle to the packaging, luckily his present wasn’t fragile. After all, they were warm slippers for around the bunker. His husband might not admit it, but as he was getting older, the cold of the floors was getting to him and installing floor heating wasn’t exactly an option. They were flannel coloured. A much better fit than the men of letters ones he’d almost completely burned through.

A laugh was the first sound to come out of Dean. “Ah, Cas, that’s genius.” He punched Cas softly against the shoulder. “I love it babe. OOOOOh, they’re so warm!” Dean exclaimed as he slid his feet into the slippers.

After cleaning up the packing and such it was time for a little luxurious breakfast. Cas baked off the croissants and other small bread and baked some bacon & eggs while Dean grabbed all the spreads and other bread toppings. It all went smoothly and they started up the movie marathon while they ate their food.

Obviously they had a tight schedule to keep and a lot of quality cuddle time to get. It was just the two of them in their own little world for a little bit. What the weather was like didn’t matter, only the lights from the Christmas tree and sharing this day together.

Around 4 they picked out what they wanted from the Chinese restaurant they discovered over the years had the best food (and was open on Christmas). The delivery people knew where to find their payment and leave their food. Should be ready around 8. After all, it wasn’t a movie marathon without snacks and snacks meant later hunger.

They ordered too much, again, like every year. But that didn’t matter, it was tasty and for just one day they could believe that there wasn’t a crazy dangerous world out there full of monsters that weren’t their problem anymore. One day where all they’ve been through can be temporarily forgotten as they enjoy the calmness and domesticity of a Christmas at home.

Together.

With the movies finished and alcohol consumed they lost track of time and somewhere along the line Christmas ended, but for these hunter husbands it wasn’t over until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, content and safe.


End file.
